Reunited
by franniefairy
Summary: They were separated by the disapproval of her parents, but they stayed in love. She was arranged to marry the minister of magic, and he was destined to stay in muggle party spots until they reunited. It wasn’t hard for them to pick up where they left off


**Reunited  
By: Freaky Frances**

Summary: They were separated by the disapproval of her parents, but they stayed in love. She was arranged to marry the minister of magic, and he was destined to stay in muggle party spots until they reunited. It wasn't hard for them to pick up where they left off for their love was as strong as ever. One Shot, AU, and M for a kinky scene. ( :

He stepped in to the bar with his platinum blonde hair falling into his face. It was obvious that it was uncut, because it was shaggy and fell to the bottom of his earlobe. He had blonde peach-fuzz around his lips and on each side of his face. His blue-grey eyes stood out against his worn out skin.

With the way he walked to the counter, you could tell he was tired. His clothes sat awkwardly around his body. They were obviously worn to their greatest potential and then some.

The cocktail waitress walked past him. She had long, red hair that went down to the curve of her back. It was as straight as a piece of cardboard and gave off a certain shine that reminded him of a girl from so long ago, back from his years at Hogwarts.

"Ginny…" he stated underneath his breath as the memories from so long ago flooded into his mind. He was sure that girl was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but she left him in the middle of the final battle.

The young waitress turned around at the sound of her name. She spotted Malfoy and sighed. She was doing great with out him. She was finally moving on. She was finally getting over the fact of what she did, so why was he here? She walked over to him. His face was worn out like he hadn't slept in a long while.

He looked good to Ginny. She couldn't help but to look at him. Seeing him now made her think of all the wonderful times they had spent together. Time they spent while they were at school before the war even started. She ran her thin, white fingers through her long, red hair. Was she seriously inches away from the man she used to love? The man her parents hadn't approved of?

"Draco?" she stated in her soft voice. She took a step closer to the male, looking at him as if she didn't believe it was really him.

His face snapped towards her direction. It was her. A smile formed along his lips as he tried to think of what he should say to her. She looked so much better now than she had before. Her body developed more, and in a way, he was sure, that the other males wouldn't be able to keep their eyes and their hands off her.

"Y-you look good, Gin…" He stated in a low voice. His eyes asserted away from her body before any thoughts entered his mind. The sad ones from their horrible break-up or the kinky new ones of him caressing her never hormonal driven body, he didn't want to think about them.

She flashed him a pearly-white smile. "Thanks…" She giggled looking over his body. "You look… well, you look tired…" she stated honestly. She sat down next to him. "Have you not slept or something?" she asked pressing the side of her body against the counter as she continued to look him over.

He shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't actually remember the sleep. It was one bar to the next for him. Especially the last year, he'd become more interested in alcoholic drinks.

She giggled again. The sound of her laughter moved him in ways he'd only dreamt of. He groaned. He missed her. "Draco, common, you must remember if you've slept or not…" she stated placing his hands in her own.

Draco looked at her carefully before he spoke. "I've slept… I think…" his voice was low and husky. "I've been drinking a lot more since you left me" he stated. His eyes moved their direction down to their hands. It'd been far too long since they'd last touched.

Ginny looked at him softly before combing her fingers through his semi-long blonde hair. "Draco, I'm so sorry" She stated in a bare whisper. "I didn't want to do it…"

Draco's eyes moved to her eyes of green. They showed truth and pain. "Then why would you do it? I loved you!" he screamed those last three words before standing up. His words were somehow filled with anger. He stormed out of the bar and into the snow storm before he said anything he regretted to this beautiful woman.

Ginny chased after him. "Draco, wait!" She pleaded as she grabbed at his arm. "I loved you too! I still do!" She stated as she attempted to ignore the cold air as it hit her face, her arms, and most of her legs like a ton of bricks.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!" He snapped. "You still love me? If you still loved me you would have found me!" he stated.

Her eyes looked up at him softly. "Draco… it's not that easy… my parents didn't approve… my brothers would have killed you… they wouldn't like the idea of a Malfoy deflowering their little sister!" she stated on the verge of tears.

"Ginerva, you…" Draco started softly. "I don't know what to say. Why couldn't you have told me that before we broke up? We could have found a way to be together!"

"They want me to marry Harry…" She stated. "They weren't content with me just not being with you… they wanted it set in stone that I wouldn't come back after you." Her tears were flowing down making streaks of warmth down her frozen cheeks.

"Did you…. I mean… Do you want to go get married to Potter?" Draco asked grabbing her face carefully and starring into those beautiful eyes.

"He's a great guy… he would be able to support me…" she stated. Harry was the minister of magic now. He would be able to give her everything she could ever want and then some, but she didn't want that. None of it, she didn't want to be married to someone as famous as him. It just wasn't who she was.

"No… do you _want_ to marry him…" he asked again making her stare him straight in the eyes and not at the random passer-byes.

Ginny shook her head, while more and more tears went rolling down her cheeks. "I'm such a bad person!" she cried.

Draco chuckled. "No, you're not! It's not your fault you don't want to marry the minister of magic." His thumb attempted to brush away all of the tears her eyes leaked.

She hid her face in the curve of his neck too embarrassed to show her face to him. He just starred down at her. His hands wrapped around her waist. He tried to give her comforting words, but he didn't know if they were doing her any good.

Many minutes passed, they both lost track of how long they were standing in the snow. Both their bodies for numb from the cold air, and needed immediate heat to get rid of the chance of frost-bite.

"How about we go to my flat and get some warm tea in you… we can talk about things if you want…" Draco suggested. Ginny nodded her head a little, but the thought of talking about things were far in the back of her mind.

Draco smiled as he led her through the snow and toward his little shop. He opened the door for Ginny before locking it back up. He led her up the flight of stairs and to his kitchen. Ginny giggled.

"Did you redecorate?" Ginny asked softly as she looked around the room trying to take in every last detail that was brand new to her.

"Yeah… I got the set that you wanted so badly…" he stated opening up the cabinet and taking out two mugs before starting up the pot of tea.

He leaned against the counter looking at her smile. "You did that just for me?" she asked obviously flattered at his gesture.

"Yeah…" Draco stated. Ginny has never looked more beautiful to him than just right now. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering her body, because he had to respect her unlike all the other girls at the kinky muggle clubs down in London.

"You didn't have to do that, Draco…" Ginny stated. She was doing far much better now she was in the warmth.

Draco smiled. "Oh, I know… but I just… I hoped you'd come back, and I'd surprise you…" he stated softly. He moved closer to her as he smelled the tea leaves cook within the metal pot on the stove.

Ginny smiled softly at him. She fiddled with her fingers. Draco bit his bottom lip before grabbed her face as carefully as possible and bringing her lips to his as he searched for a way to give her as much passion in this single kiss as he possibly could.

Her lips began to kiss back before her hands moved to grip onto his hare bringing his face closer to hers. Their bodies came closer to each other as passion ran through their blood. The kiss got deeper as their tongues yearned for on another. It'd been far too long for either one of them since they'd last kissed like this, with so much intimacy.

Their kisses became more intimate as they stumbled to his bedroom and unto his undone bed. Their clothes fell to the floor until they both were naked. Draco kissed down her neck to her collarbone, making her moan. She spread her legs and their bodies became one as they moved in sync. Both were moaning and screaming as loudly as they could. Their bodies were enjoying their reunited moment.

Soon, their rhythmic movements were finished, and their genital fluids met. The moment was done. They laid side-by-side with heaving chests. A moment like this so very delayed.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Ginny's voice asked breaking the silence between them.

"That's up to you, love." Draco stated. "Though, I do wish we could be…" he twirled a piece of her hair which was wet from the sweat.

"I missed this… you and me…" Ginny stated. "I don't want to do this with Harry… I want to be your and only yours." She stated kissing him very carefully.

"Your wish is my command" Draco stated with a small smirk across his lips before kissing her back. She was going to be his forever.

**Three Months Later**

_Ginny entered their small loft with a certain glow in her presence. She had a huge smile across her lips as she searched for Draco. The rock on her finger just made this so much better._

"_Draco…" She stated when she spotted him in his recliner reading a book. He looked up and smiled._

"Yes, my Ginny…" He stated. His blue-grey eyes twinkled in the moonlight that entered the room through the window.

"_I'm pregnant." She stated. Her hands covering her stomach while Draco fainted._

**Rifinito!  
(Finished!)**

**Yeah, I wrote this when I was watching the Chamber of Secrets. I'm totally sick, but I think it still rocks… Leave me lots of reviews!**

**-frances**


End file.
